Jason's Discovery
by DaCrazyPolak
Summary: What happens if all that you know may not be real. What would you tell those you love? What would you do?
1. Default Chapter

"Jason", Monica says. "Jason are you there honey?"  
  
Jaon wakes up and looks at his mother, "Mom, what in the world happened?"  
  
"Well", Monica said. "You got into an accident. You see, A.J. was in the other car. He was drunk and hit you. We werent sure you would come out of it but after the long seven years you did."  
  
In a surprised look Jason sits up in the hospital bed and yells, "Seven years!"  
  
Monica replies, "Yes, you have been in a coma for seven years. Lately, you have been showing sings of coming out and you finally did." Leaning over to the table Monica picks up a pair of glasses."Here you go Jason. Your eyes must be killing you." She hands the eyeglasses to him.  
  
In a look of terror he looks at the eyeglasses. He stares at them and says to Monica, "Mom, what is my last name?" She looks at him wierd and says, "Honey, you should know....." He cuts her off abruptly and says in a desperate voice, "Please mom. What is my last name?" Monica says, "Alright. Your last name is Quartermaine. Jason Quartermaine." Jason looks straight ahead and faints.  
  
He wakes up and a nurse is tending to him. He looks at her and says, "Elizabeth? Is that you?" She looks at him and says, "Ummm.... yeah. How did you know my name?" He looks off into the distance for a while and then Liz leaves the room. Jason looks out of the window from his bed and he sees Liz kissing Lucky Spencer.  
  
Thinking to himself Jason thinks, "Liz is with Lucky? The fire never occurred. Wait a second! Seven years I have been in a coma. I have glasses. A.J. was drunk and got into an accident....." He cut himself off as he realized the twisted truth. Jason Quartermaine was in an accident seven years ago and his brother was drunk at the wheel. He had supposedly been brain damaged and went from a nerd to a mobster. But had that really happened? He is Jason Quartermaine now, not Jason Morgan. He has glasses and had just been in an accident. What was going on? 


	2. Chapter Two

As Jason was trying to sort this all out he realized, "If I had been in a coma for seven years then Courtney would not be here! Liz doesnt know who I am because she never met me before. Sonny would not be with Carly. He would be with...... Brenda!?" Just as he realized this Brenda came in.  
  
"Hello Jason", she said. "Ned told me to check on you. He heard you came out of the coma." Jason said to Brenda, "Brenda, you have to tell me. Are you married?" In a look of surprise she said, "Well, yes. I am." Jason then asked,"Who are you married to?" Brenda replied, "Well, your family never approved of him but I am happily married to Sonny Corinthos." Jason slammed his hand against his headand fell onto the pillow. He could not believe it. His whole life that he can remember is not real. He never was Jason Morgan. He never met Sonny let alone work for him as the top hitman. Most of all, he never met Courtney. The strange thing is, that he still had the strong feelings for her that he had before.... or at leats that he thought he had.  
  
Brenda said "Jason, I am sorry but I have to leave. I hope you get better." Jason ignored her unintentionally and when she left he sat up and took off all the wires that were on him. In pain, he grabbed his clothes and put them on. He then left the hospital.   
  
"What is going on?", he thought to himself. "Was all of that really a dream?" As he was walking down to the docks he noticed a couple sitting on a bench. He walked up to the other becnh beside them to sit down. He put his head in his hands and was rubbing his face. He noticed out fo the corner of his eye that the couple was looking at him. He looked over at the couple and was shocked at who this couple was. The woman said, "Jason? Is that you?" He was still shocked to see who she was with. "Jason? Anyway, this is my husband, Ric." Jason was in udder disbelief. He could not believe what was going on. Or at least what had happened while he was in a coma.  
  
Still not speaking to them he got up and walked away. He walked over to Ruby's and saw Ruby there. He looked closer and said, "Ruby?". She said, "Yes. That would be my name." Jason thought to himself, "So, Ruby never died." He was trying to sort all of this out as somebody came into the doorway. Jason turned his head to see who it was. "I am sorry I am late Ruby. There was a lot of traffic." Jason could not believe who it was. 


End file.
